First Times
by TheFerretGirl
Summary: There are a lot of first impressions (mild WesGunn Slash)


  
**Title: ** First Times_  
_ **Author:** FerretGirl_  
_** Pairing: **Wesley/Gunn _  
_ ** Rating:** G   
**Disclaimer:** They boys are not mine, I'm just playing with them. 

_ ** Thanks to alias_lilacgirl and Lonely Brit for the beta :-)**_

  
**First Times**

  
  
The first time I saw him was at the hospital. Angel had asked me and my gang to keep an eye on him and Cordelia. I gotta say I was kind of impressed. I mean the guy was in a building that had been blown to a zillion pieces and survived. And I 've seen the building, not much was left of it and he was smack dab in the middle of it. For a guy who had just been blown up he didn't look too bad. A day or so later he even managed to perform a spell to heal Cordelia. I didn't give him much thought after that, but it turned out, I was going to learn a lot about Wesley Wyndham-Pryce.  
  
The first time I actually met him was at Cordelia's place. I can't even remember why I was there. Probably some job I was going to do with Angel. Funny how I found myself working with the one thing I had sworn to destroy. A Vampire. And his friends. It was then I found out that needling Cordelia was fun but, damn, did she have fast come backs. Needling Wesley proved to be more fun. He'd be all stuttery and bumbling and trying to put up a front. The guy irritated me. With his politeness and his mannerisms and his overly eager to please attitude. But what irritated me the most was the way he looked at Angel. With those puppy dog baby blue eyes of worship. I didn't know then, but there was a reason it irritated the hell out of me.  
  
The first time I called him English I can't really remember. But I'm sure I did it just to annoy him. Wesley was so very easily annoyed it was funny in a painful way. Somehow the name stuck and it became a special name I gave him. He tried so hard to please everyone, even I could see that. He was brave. A fool, but a brave fool. Now I'll be the first to admit that I can be a fool myself sometimes, but at least I knew I was going to be foolish before running in head first. Wesley was usually the calm one, the voice of reason. But when he made his mind up to do something, he didn't think about it twice. He just ran off and did it. Even if his own life was at risk. It was as if he didn't even notice, didn't care about it. If it were anyone else's life at stake, he would stop and think about it three, four times before doing anything. His own life? It was as if it didn't matter to him. That makes me angry, pisses me off. It was then I was beginning to suspect I felt more for Wesley Wyndham-Pryce then I was willing to admit to myself.  
  
The first time I saw a totally different side of Wesley Wyndham-Pryce was when Angel fired us. He took charge. He somehow automatically slipped into the role of leader. And Cordy and I followed, cause he was good at it. I watched him grow stronger a lot during that time. It was also during that time my feelings for him became more intense. I can even pin point the exact moment I admitted it to myself. The moment I saw him fall down on the cold, hard asphalt, with a gaping bullet hole in his stomach. He took a bullet for me. I felt fear and anger go through me I had never felt before. And they were for him. A skinny assed British guy. Whose ass was not so pansy. He was lying there bleeding, _dying_...for me. He survived, again. The survival instinct of this man was unbelievable. And I guess he was also very lucky. I mean he survived a lot of things. He got tortured by this slayer chick, got blown up, beat up, and now shot. He was also very cute when he woke up. He was giggling and talking in that very English way of his. It was at that moment that I knew I was falling in love with Wesley.  
  
The first time we did our secret handshake in front of Angel I felt really smug. I had to stop myself from getting up into Angel's face and growling "Mine!" Because that's how I saw Wes now, even though Wes didn't know it yet. I was very relieved to see the puppy worship he had toward the Vampire no longer existed. That had me worried, cause I'm no fool. I knew Wes loved Angel. But Angel never took him up on it. It was a few days later Angel gave me this strange long look. He glanced toward Wesley, who was oblivious as always and then back again at me. "You take good care of him." That was all he said. It was a threat and a blessing at the same time. For a moment I felt lost. So I had the vampire's blessing, now what? Did this mean I had to go and pursuit Wesley seriously? That was gonna be hard, cause I tried subtle hints and all. But either English really was oblivious or just very good at ignoring the obvious. I made up my mind then, I wasn't going to waste any more time. I, Charles Gunn was going to get Wesley Wyndham-Pryce no matter what. Of course I should have known _something_ would get in the way.  
  
The first time I saw Wesley's hard side, his tough side, I was shocked. Pylea had been nothing but a nightmare for all of us. Well apart from the fact that Angel got to walk in the sun and Cordy got to play a real princess. I bet she really enjoyed that part. But the part where I saw Wesley coldly plan the death of almost an entire army chilled me to the bone. He explained to me: if you try not to get anyone killed, you'll get everyone killed. It was then I could read in his eyes how hard this all was for him. He was good at hiding how he really felt, but his eyes always gave him away. And I had become very good at reading Wes' eyes. I was proud and scared to death the next day when we attacked the castle. English was at the front, fighting just as hard as the warriors. I was right at his side. It was then my respect for him grew in leaps, as did my love.  
  
The first time I saw him looking at Fred that way, I was ready to leap out of my chair and strangle her. Or Wes. I realized I was jealous, frigging jealous! I watched them. He was drawing her out of her shell more and more every day. They had a lot in common. Both intelligent, both bookish, both everything I wasn't. Damn, I was gonna loose him. It took me many sleepless nights to make up my mind. I was just gonna go to Wes and ask him straight out if he was in love with Fred.  
  
The first thing I thing I noticed when I came in that morning was that he was already there. Or still there, I should say. Seemed Wes was working overtime, again. Some prophecy no doubt. It looked like he did get some sleep, since he wasn't looking really tired. He was looking damn fine actually. I stepped right up to him and waved off his cheery good-morning greeting. "You in love with Fred?"  
  
The first thing that came to mind was 'shit that sounded so uncool, not the way I had planned.' He looked at me puzzled and strangely with a little amusement. He took off his glasses and looked at me more closely. I always thought Wes without his glasses, very sexy. And the stubble he was sporting now made me wonder if I could get away with hiding his razor. An exasperated sigh made me look up again. Fuck! He had asked me something and now he was giving me that look. The 'I asked you something but I might as well talk to air, no one takes me seriously anyway' look, the look which made his eyes go wide with hidden hurt. I always had to stop myself from kissing him when he looked that way. "What?" I asked trying to sound casual, I failed of course. Suddenly I noticed his eyes had this amused gleam in them. "I asked," he started slowly and the amusement now was in his voice, "when you were going to kiss me?"  
  
The first time I was totally speechless was when he asked me that. He kept looking at me and leaned forward slowly. I found myself almost drowning in those blue eyes of his, my heart was in my throat, I wasn't able to move away. Hell, not that I wanted to anyway. He came closer and suddenly the very thing I had been dreaming about for so long happened. His lips were on mine. He was kissing me. I automatically kissed him back, enjoying the soft lips, the taste of tea and honey. As if it was something we had been doing for years, we were so made for each other. I kicked myself inside for not doing this way sooner. Cause the man could kiss. I never been kissed like that before in my life, I could kiss Wesley for the rest of my life. And then it hit me. I was kissing Wes and even better, Wes was kissing me.  
  
For the first time in my life I am perfectly happy. Nothing matters. Not Fred, Not Angel, Not Cordy, Not the good fight, Not my old gang, Not the things that had stood between us in the past, Nothing at all. And you know why? Cause he kissed me first. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce is full of surprises and I am looking forward to finding out many more first times.  
  
- End

**© 2003 by FerretGirl**


End file.
